stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek Crusader
) }} Star Trek Crusader is an adult comic about the adventures of the in the late 24th century. The story is mainly a crossover story pertaining to the Romulan Alliance after . It is also based on the forum style roleplaying game Star Trek: Generation Fleet and many of the characters from the fleet appear in the comic. The story is set around 2386, when the Romulans sign a trade agreement with the Gorn. At the time, the Orion Syndicate is looking into destroying this alliance as it is bad for profits in the Beta Quadrant. Admiral Vanessa Lucifel is given command of the 14th Fleet, that operates out of Starbase 140 in orbit above Cestus III. The fleet consist of several notable ships. * * (flagship) * * Starbase 140 Adversaries Star Trek Crusader primarily has two adversaries. Juraan and the Orion Syndicate Juraan is a Romulan that had profited off his father business of smuggling Romulan ale passed the Romulan Neutral Zone. In 2353, his father passed away, and he alone ran what would become the Orion Syndicate's arm in the Romulan Empire. He escaped execution in 2385, and ended up in the Delta Triangle where he made contact with an alien race known as the Zentradi. An alliance was struck between them. Their goal to bring the downfall of the alliance in the Beta Quadrant. The Orion Syndicate, wary of Juraan are involved when he produces weapons that could aid the Syndicate in piracy in the Cestus sector. The Zentradi The Zentradi are interested in breaking their dependency on their masters for Protoculture. Being a race that was created, they lack the ability to procreate (all Zentradi are males). Upon meeting Juraan, they are intrigued by the possibility of creating a Zentradi female that can reproduce. With promises and assurances from Juraan, the Zentradi travel with him back to the Cestus sector for some experiments to create female Zentradi, in exchange for arms. History The original plot behind the Star Trek Crusader can still be access at [http://stgenfleet.proboards51.com/index.cgi?board=fletcherlogs Past USS Crusader Logs] The Deception :THIS COMIC CONTAINS GRAPHIC AND EXTREME CONTENT The USS Crusader (NCC-51492) is sent to the Denias system to find the USS Fuller, and the whereabouts of the convoy she was suppose to be escorting. With communications heavily interfered with by some sort of dampening field, the Crusader is cut off from Starbase 140. In its seach it finds the heavily damaged IKV O'klath, no survivors are found. After transporting the O'klath computer to the cargo bay, they are convinced that the Orion Syndicate are behind its destruction. As they continue, they find the USS Nepal, also heavily damaged but with life support on the lower levels. An away team is sent over and retrieves two bodies that died of asphyxiation, finding that they have also had their reproductive organs surgically removed. Captain Candela Greene believes the Zentradi are behind these attacks. Finally, the Crusader finds a battered hulk of the USS Fuller. With a last minute spotting of sporadic impulse trail, the Crusader heads for Denias VIII to investigate. Background information * All starship scenes are courtesy of Activision's * Rendered with DAZ/Studio External link Star Trek Crusader: The Deception The Talosian Experiment :THIS COMIC CONTAINS GRAPHIC AND EXTREME CONTENT After the Zentradi are chased from the Denias System, they are forced to ramp up their plans for mass cloning. With the Talosians aid , they create an illusion of a battle where the Crusader is destroyed, but Captain Greene and Lt. D'Real are part of a much larger experiment. They are forced to live out fantasies in an effort to understand the biological function of procreation. As well as to test the first prototype Zentradi Female. Background information * All starship scenes are courtesy of Activision's * Rendered with DAZ/Studio External link Star Trek Crusader: The Talosian Experiments Of Friends, or Foes :THIS COMIC CONTAINS GRAPHIC AND EXTREME CONTENT It has been 6 months since Candela Greene was returned, and removed from command of the USS Crusader (NCC-51492). Unknown that she is in fact her clone Nova, whom is carrying Juraan son. Working with the clone of Lt Eric Kramer, they plot to ruin Greene's creditability, as well leak information of further Federation activity to compromise the Orion Syndicate. Meanwhile Teshurr, who is listed as AWOL, finds himself among the Orion Syndicate pirates under the command of Hatcher. He makes friends with a Klingon clone named B'urak, who was discovering that Teshurr was not like the other pirates. D'Real was also on Starbase 140, herself pregnant carrying Captain Greenes child. Juraan continued to hold Captain Greene prisoner for further Genetic experimentation to create additional Zentradi clones. She would be united to the real Lt Kramer, who was also prisoner of Juraan. With a large supply of Zentradi weapons to be delivered to New Paris, Juraan arranges for Hatcher to transport them in a high speed transport. Luckily with the help of Teshurr, and Commander S'anara Aimne they over hear the plot to strand Capt Greene, and Lt Kramer on Ceti Alpha V. Background information * All Starship, Shuttles, Starbases, and Drydocks scenes are original Meshes, and credits given to their creators. * Rendered with DAZ/Studio External link Star Trek Crusader: Of Friends, or Foes Wrigley's Pleasure Planet :THIS COMIC CONTAINS GRAPHIC AND EXTREME CONTENT The year is 2389, and Lt. Commander Erick Kramer, Lt Melina 128, and Lt.jg Yvette Mintos are ferrying the new Delta Flyer class shuttle, the Orion Avatar to Starbase 140. They have a 3 day leave and decide to spend it on Wrigley IV. There, they pair up with Rochielle Barnes, Jessica Cartwright, and K'Taria. Meanwhile Aleeza an Orion Syndicate operative schemes with Fajah to steal valuable information in the Orion Avatar's Computer. Meanwhile, the USS Crusader meets with the , that has captured an Klingon Bird of Prey ferrying Zentradi weapons, and huge amounts of Protoculture. They also recover information that links the Orion syndicate have interest to retrieve data that is incorporated in the Orion Avatar. With That Captain Greene orders the Crusader to make maximum warp to Wrigley IV. The Orions, have difficulty retrieving the data, resort to abducting the three on the planet, and using Melina 128 to retrieve the information by drugging her. Background information * All Starship, Shuttles, Starbases, and Drydocks scenes are original Meshes, and credits given to their creators. * Rendered with DAZ/Studio External link Star Trek Crusader: Wrigley's Pleasure Planet External link [http://www.comicartists.org/Gal427_Star_Trek_Crusader.asp Star Trek Crusader] Crusader Crusader Category:Star Trek: Generation Fleet